


[Podfic of] Private Language / written by ethrosdemon

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossposted to the Audiofic Archive, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:10:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://ethrosdemon.livejournal.com/271022.html">Private Language</a> by ethrosdemon<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:24:30</p><p>The biggest problem in Sam and Dean Winchester's lives is, basically, themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Private Language / written by ethrosdemon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nickelmountain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Private Language (or I know what you're saying even when you don't)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17366) by ethrosdemon. 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/1vp1rxelblk9pp9hw058.mp3) | 23.1 MB | 00:24:30  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/ispvp9dzegkxegvghtxv.m4b) | 12.0 MB | 00:24:30  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/private-language).

_Last updated November 28, 2015._


End file.
